Plum Blossoming
by Lady Crescent Moon
Summary: Two babies are switched at birth but they find each other in a story of deceit, passion, and love.
1. Default Chapter

Plum Blossoming  
Prologue- The Past  
By: Lady Crescent Moon  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
AN: This story is taken from a Chinese movie series, called "mei hua san nong"(pinyin, for those of you who know what it means...). I'm not taking any credit for the creation of this story but it's so good that I decided to make a Serena/Darien fanfic out of it. Some parts might be changed, however. I decided to fill in, add, or change the story so that it made more sense to the story of Sailor Moon. Please bear with me if it doesn't make sense... ^.^   
AN2: In the beginning it might be kind of confusing but try to follow along. It'll be better later on in the story.  
AN3: "the instrument" is referred to one that comes from China. I really have no idea what the English translation of it is so I will just stick with "the instrument." I'm sorry that it sounds so funky but it'll have to do.   
AN4: In order to corporate "mei hua san nong" into a Sailor Moon universe, I have to adapt many things. Just think of it as a weird alternate reality.   
AN5: indicates thoughts  
  
Prologue- The Past  
  
Loud music filled the room as the exotic dancers (not strippers! Get your mind outta the gutter!) danced around the room, swinging and swaying to the music. Only one however, caught the King's eyes as his eyes roved up and down her body. She was a new one, he could tell. Nervous and excited, she danced for him and only him. Her eyes beckoned him as he stared, caught in the web she was spinning. The queen, his wife, saw what was happening. She rubbed her pregnant stomach, hoping that what was happening, wasn't. She saw the stares her husband was giving the dancer, but she had no say in the matter. She couldn't object or declare her resentment at what was going on. She could only keep her mouth shut. She glanced away, and now looked at her three daughters who were oblivious to what was going on. They were very young, each only about ten years old or so. Their age didn't vary much and thus, the three girls got along very well together. Her gaze met her sister's and her sister knew within a second that she was angry. The queen looked back to her husband and the dancer, looking on helplessly as the two were off in their own world.   
The music stopped. Panting, she stopped twirling and smiled for her audience, proud at her performance. She looked back to the king and smiled, hoping that he would do more than just notice her. And he did.   
"You." He pointed directly at her, the dancer in the center of the room. "You...come here. What's your name, my dear?"   
She curtsied low and gracefully, as if she had done so all her life. Or at least practiced for years. "Lillian, Your Majesty."   
"Lillian...what a beautiful name. Please come see me later, when you are done for the night," he said, using a suggestive tone.   
She smiled and curtsied once more. "Yes, Your Majesty." She walked away, before she would burst in happiness right in front of the King himself.   
The queen huffed, not believing what was happening right in front of her. She held her tears back, not wanting to show any signs of weaknesses and rubbed her stomach again, praying for a boy.   
  
***  
  
A newborn baby's cries were heard throughout the room. The mother, an exhausted middle-aged woman after just giving birth, wept as she looked at her baby with love. Her mind was a jumbled mess as her emotions ran wild. Anger, grief, regret.   
An older woman, her companion and old time friend, heated the end of an exquisite silver hairpin in a bowl of crackling fire. As she prepares for the deed, she has a look of regret on her face.   
"No...I can't...please don't make me do this...not my baby...please, not my baby," she sobbed. "Please..."  
"I'm sorry, my sister. But this has to be done. There is no other choice. You know your husband would make Lillian's son the heir and king if this were not done. You can't let this happen. He would discard you and forget about you, even more so than now," she said, with sorrow. "You already have 3 girls. This is the fourth. You need a son."   
The older woman brought the pin to the queen and handed it to her. "You must do it quickly. Too slow, and it'll get infected," she said to the woman on the bed.   
She turns her baby over and held the end of the pin over her shoulder. Tears ran down her face but she made no move to wipe them off. Closing her eyes, she held her breath and pressed the pin into the shoulder. The smell of burning flesh filled the room, as the baby's cries were louder than ever. She removed the pin and held her daughter close to her chest, not wanting to let go. Tears ran down faster and she sobbed, afraid she would never stop crying. A blurry image of a flower was burned into the flesh of the baby and she gasped at what she had done, the thought finally sinking in. Her sister took the baby slowly out of her hands and placed the girl into a cradle.   
Another baby, a baby boy taken from the arms of a servant, was placed into the hands of the queen but she almost didn't notice, as her eyes follow her sister and her baby out of the room. She looked down, and held the baby boy, trying to pretend that he was her own.   
Her daughter disappeared for years after that. The queen never knew what happened to her daughter, not until eighteen years later. Lives changed drastically, after that fateful night. It was never the same and could never be the same again.   
  
***  
  
A baby's cries were heard faintly throughout the serene valley. A gentle and flowing stream ran through the remote valley, as if it didn't want to bother the peaceful scenery. A middle to late aged couple walked along the river slowly and leisurely, enjoying the calm setting. The woman, with graceful features, sang softly as her husband played an instrument, accompanying his wife's song. As she paused to take a breath, she heard something out of the norm and stopped to listen more closely. A distant cry filled her ears as she realized it was the sound of a baby. She stopped walking and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder to stop his playing.   
"Do you hear that, Kenji? It sounds like a baby. Why would a baby be all the way out here?" she asked her husband in wonder.   
He stopped and paused, straining to hear the cries. A few seconds later, he heard the wails, through the flowing water.   
"I don't know, Ikuko. Shall we go check it out?"   
"I do think it would be a good idea," she said. "It wouldn't take us too long, Kenji. I would feel much better if I knew that the baby was safe and sound."   
Smiling, Kenji was reminded of all the reasons why he loved his wife again. She had a kind and gentle heart, one that was hard to find these days. Through all the hardships they had experienced, their relationship grew stronger each and every time, with one element to see them through: their love. He placed the instrument back into the cover. They followed the river, trying to hear where the sound was resounding. Finally, as if there was a spot marked X on a treasure hunt, they suddenly saw a baby cradle. It was floating in the river, bobbing gently. Kenji immediately put down his instrument and walked to the bank of the river. He carefully waded into the cold water as to not create too much commotion, afraid he was going to tip the cradle over. Shivering, he inched closer and took the handle. Peering into the cradle as he waded back out of the river, he saw the cutest little bundle he had ever seen. A newborn baby lied in the cradle, still crying.   
"Wow...what a set of vocal cords," Kenji said to his wife. "She would be a great singer, just like you."   
Ikuko smiled and took the cradle from him. "You must be freezing, Kenji."   
"Ah, I'm fine...why don't we see to the baby first?" he responded.   
"What happened to the mother? Why is this baby just left here in the cold? Do you think something might have happened to the mother?" Ikuko asked, her concerns rising.   
"I don't know, sweetheart. Why don't we walk around and see if anyone is here?" he proposed. He sincerely hoped that the baby wasn't abandoned but dared not to suggest the idea, for he feared his wife would get too anxious.  
They walked around the valley looking and shouting for the lost mother. It didn't help any that their voices became raw as well.   
  
"Hellooo? Anyone here? Hello?" Ikuko shouted, hoping that someone would answer. They had seen no sign of anyone and she was beginning to worry that the baby was deserted. "Kenji? What if...the baby...what if-"   
"I know what you're asking, Ikuko. I think the baby is abandoned. We've been looking for almost two hours now. We haven't seen anyone and I don't think we will."  
"Oh Kenji...how could anyone be so cruel as to do that to a poor baby? Could we take her in? We can't just leave her here, in the cold. The baby would die. We have to..." she said, her eyes pleading.   
The couple wanted to have a baby of course. They had tried several times, but it never worked out that way. Ikuko was so devastated when she found out that she was barren. Now, she finally had a chance to be a mother and she wasn't going to give it up.   
"Please, Kenji."   
He couldn't say no. Not when all the fates pointed to keeping the baby. "Yes, Ikuko. We'll take the baby in. We'll be good parents...you'll see."   
Happily, she hugged her husband and looked into the crib. She picked up the baby with the blue eyes and blond peach fuzz on the top of her head and held her tight. The two became the three that afternoon. And miraculously, it wasn't so cold anymore.   
  
  



	2. Simple Happiness

Plum Blossoming  
Prologue- The Past  
By: Lady Crescent Moon  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
AN: This story is taken from a Chinese movie series, called "mei hua san nong"(pinyin, for   
those of you who know what it means...). I'm not taking any credit for the creation of this story   
but it's so good that I decided to make a Serena/Darien fanfic out of it. Some parts might be changed, however. I decided to fill in, add, or change the story so that it made more sense to the story of Sailor Moon. Please bear with me if it doesn't make sense... ^.^   
AN2: In the beginning it might be kind of confusing but try to follow along. It'll be   
better later on in the story.  
AN3: "the instrument" is referred to one that comes from China. I really have no idea what the   
English translation of it is so I will just stick with "the instrument." I'm sorry that it sounds so funky but it'll have to do.   
AN4: In order to corporate "mei hua san nong" into a Sailor Moon universe, I have to adapt many things. Just think of it as a weird alternate reality.   
AN5: indicates thoughts  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Simple Happiness  
~ten years later~  
  
  
He could hardly believe how much she had grown already and felt a pang in his heart. His wife, Ikuko, had died four years ago but he still missed her like crazy. She was his love, friend, companion, and everything that he needed combined into one woman. He wished with everything he had that she could one day magically appear within their sight and proclaim that she was back but had no luck. There was no magic, no appearance, and no Ikuko. Kenji sighed but he thanked God he still had her. She was his baby, and would be forever, no matter how grown she was. He looked at her with love shining in his eyes. He still remembered the day when he and his love had found her, bundled in a cradle, floating with the drifts of the river. No matter how awful it sounded, he had to admit that he was thankful she was abandoned. He was thankful they made the right choice to keep her and raise her like their own daughter.   
As she grew each day, her beauty magnified. Gentle and calm, she captured the hearts of those she met and befriended. Irresistibly adorable and sweet, those that met her never had a chance. Her soft blond hair caught the rays of the sun and it shone as she sang and danced to the rhythm. Her bright blue eyes sparkled merrily, and she forgot all of her worries and fears of the future.   
They were singing at a marketplace, one that was crowded and swarming as the people bustled for their everyday routines and needs. Her melodious voice sang mellifluously as her father played his instrument. Together, they made quite a pair and attracted a lot of attention from those who could not stay away from her beautiful singing.   
It's just like the old days with Ikuko and I Kenji thought, as he strummed his instrument to the tune. She has grown so much like her.   
She sang happily, without nervousness or worry. She loved singing; it was her passion. She also loved to play the instrument as well. Her parents had taught her well. An extremely bright and eager student, she picked up quickly in learning how to sing and play the instrument.   
People came and went, dropping a few coins as they went along. Many stopped and listened, enjoying the harmonious singing and they smiled at the warm pair of the father and daughter. As the day progressed, the crowds at the market place diminished. They were at home, preparing for that day's evening meal. The two decided to pack up and finish for the day.  
"We did very well today, Serena," Kenji said as they walked back to their cottage in a nearby forest. He counted the coins they had earned and smiled, for it was enough for the next day's meal.   
"That's good, papa. We won't have to worry about tomorrow's meal then." Serena poured out what was left of that morning's porridge and divided the amount into their two bowls. "Just enough," she said cheerfully. She sat down and began digging into her bowl.   
Chuckling at her idyllic and simple happiness, he smiled at his daughter and began digging in as well.   
  
***  
  
In a palace not far away, a boy of ten years old was happily hunting with his father and stepbrother. They were in a field, hunting an elusive white furred fox. Rows of knights and guards were in the back, watching the royal men hunt.   
Movement in the forest.   
A flash of white fur.   
He followed its movements quickly and stealthily got closer to the fox. He raised the net above his head and swung it at the fox, the net capturing its prey. He had finally caught it. He showed it to his father and stepbrother, who was just two years younger than him.   
"Great job, Darien! You have exceptional skill, at such a young age! I'm so proud of you!" the King said to his first-born son, pleased. "Now since you caught it, you have the privilege of keeping its great white fur." He handed Darien a knife, intended for gutting animals. The innards were to be thrown away but the fur was kept for later purposes.   
He took the knife hesitantly, not wanting to do such a cruel thing. He looked over to the fox and saw its wide eyes staring back at him. He stood, transfixed at its lifelike eyes and he decided without difficulty he wasn't going to do it. He just couldn't.   
"Dad...I don't think it's such a good idea to kill it," he said to his father.   
"What? Why? You caught it. You should keep the fur as a token of your great hunting skills," the king said, puzzled at his son's decision.  
"If Darien's such a girl that he can't do it, then I will!" Andrew proclaimed as he stepped forward, eager to prove to his father that he could do just as well as his older brother. He didn't like the fact that Darien got all the attention and praise of how great he was, all the time.   
"No," King Alexander said to his second son. "Darien caught it and he has the right to make the decision." Turning to him, he asked why exactly did he make that choice.  
"Well...you've always taught me to be benevolent and kind to everyone, especially when they were in time of need. You always told me to be impartial and just, when I become king. Why should this be any different? If I chose to kill this innocent fox, I would be going against what you have taught me," Darien said to his father.   
He looked at his son with great admiration and pride. He was surprised at how wise and virtuous he was, even at such an early age. "Yes, my son. You are correct. But...you should have something as a souvenir of this day. Malachite...cut a piece of fur off of the tail."   
A white haired general in his middle age stepped forward and took the knife. He gently cut off a piece of fur and handed it to the young master who looked at it with awe.   
"Thanks Malachite!" Darien said happily.  
Andrew looked on with jealousy, wishing that he could have the same.   
  
  
Darien's mother proudly gave him the jade piece. Attached to it was the piece of fur from the white fox and he smiled at the surprise.   
"I attached it to the jade so that you wouldn't loose it years from now. That way, you can still keep it and look back to this day."   
"Wow! Thanks mom!"  
"You're such a good boy, Darien. I'm so glad that I have a son like you," she said, as her eyes got misty. She was thinking about *it* again, even though the incident was suppose to be wiped out from the memory of those who took part of it. It was suppose to be forgotten and thrown into the wind to be blown away, as if it never occurred. Of course, that wasn't possible, especially for Serenity. No, it was still fresh in her mind, as if it happened just yesterday. She sighed, forgetting Darien was even there.   
"Mom? Are you all right? You sound so sad," he said with concern. He saw her like this many times but whenever he asked about it, she always changed the subject.   
"Yes, sweetie. Don't you worry about me," she said as she brushed the jet-black hair out of his eyes. His hair is getting too long she thought. It's getting harder to see his cerulean blue.   
No one ever questioned who he had gotten his sharp features from. No matter that he didn't look like his mother or his father, who had soft and elegant features. His hair was too dark as well. Queen Serenity and King Terrance both had light hair so it was quite an anomaly when he grew to have jet-black hair. He was quite handsome, nonetheless, and Serenity knew he was going to be a serious heartbreaker one day.   
  



	3. A Bond Forms

Plum Blossoming  
Chapter 2 - A Bond Forms  
By: Lady Crescent Moon  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
AN: This story is taken from a Chinese movie series, called "mei hua san nong"(pinyin, for those of you who know what it means...). I'm not taking any credit for the creation of this story but it's so good that I decided to make a Serena/Darien fanfic out of it. Some parts might be changed, however. I decided to fill in, add, or change the story so that it made more sense to the story of Sailor Moon. Please bear with me if it doesn't make sense... ^.^   
AN2: In the beginning it might be kind of confusing but try to follow along. It'll be better later on in the story.  
AN3: "the instrument" is referred to one that comes from China. I really have no idea what the English translation of it is so I will just stick with "the instrument." I'm sorry that it sounds so funky but it'll have to do.   
AN4: In order to corporate "mei hua san nong" into a Sailor Moon universe, I have to adapt many things. Just think of it as a weird alternate reality.   
AN5: indicates thoughts  
  
If you haven't noticed, these messages are the same, each chapter...I'm too lazy to type up new ones! ^-^;;  
  
Chapter 2 - A Bond Forms   
~eight years later~  
  
"Papa! What do you think of this place? Do you think they would let us sing here?" Serena suggested, her eyes filled with hope.   
She had grown to be a beautiful woman, with long blond hair and a slim yet curvaceous body. Men whistled as they walked past her to show their appreciation for her but she went on, but she had no idea those stares and whistles were for her.   
Kenji, now an old man with graying hair and beard, stopped at the restaurant she was pointing at. On a sign they had beside the door, it said every day there was live entertainment and Serena thought it would be a great place to sing at.   
"Ah, why not? It can't hurt to try."  
They walked into a loud restaurant, already filled with noisy customers ready for lunch.   
"Can we talk to the manager?" Kenji asked one of the servers.   
A middle-aged man came out. "You looking for me?" he asked them, without much kindness.  
"Yes, we are. We were wondering if we could perhaps perform here. We don't need any payment, just food and shelter in exchange," Serena said, hoping he would say yes. They were running out of options. Money was scarce these days, which was evident with the amount of money they had left.   
The old man thought about it for a second but turned them down. "We already have entertainers. Be careful on your way out," he said, barely giving them a second glance.  
"Wait! Please, mister. Just give us a chance. If you don't like us or if we give you bad business, we'll gladly go. But if we give you business, then we must get food and shelter. In exchange, we'll sing for you. That is all that we ask for," Serena said.  
He thought about it for a while longer, actually taking the time to consider his options. "Well, I guess. I can give you a couple days to try it out and see how it goes. There is a house in the back. Edward here will show you the way."   
The manager nodded to a server, who was standing nearby. He took them to small cottage in the back, one that wasn't furnished very well. It was obviously for the use of servants for no nobles would ever consider residing in a dinky place like that for even a night.   
"This is it," he said to them. "By the way...my name is Melvin. If you need any assistance, I would be glad to help." He bid them farewell and started back to the main hall, where the customers were.   
The two were allowed to settle for a short while before they were called to perform. They were brought out to the main hall, where there was an open space in the middle, which was just right for the two of them. They took what they could, with thanks.   
The sun shone brightly outside, a glorious but blustery day. The inside was hot, however, with human warmth heating up the place. It was busy and loud, filled with customers wanting their lunch.   
Kenji picked up his instrument and began playing it. Serena waited for her cue, and began singing, softly at first then got louder and stronger. It was a song that her mother had taught her, a song that she loved and enjoyed. She sang so beautifully that others actually stopped eating to listen to her singing. The manager saw the reaction of his customers and he loved it. He was certain that the pair would bring in more money.   
Days continued on slowly but surely, with no mishaps or incidents. They sang ate in the early morning and sang into the night, taking only occasional breaks. It was hard work but the father and daughter performed, with no complaints. They were doing what they loved, and even had food and shelter. To them, life was good.   
  
  
Darien was tired and hungry. He wanted to take a break from all the commotion outside. "Come on, Malachite. Let's get some food. And then we can go back to the palace. I just want to rest a while," Darien said.   
Jadeite readily agreed with Darien but he didn't dare say anything for he knew that Malachite would chastise him when Darien was not paying attention.   
Malachite was several years older than Darien and much more solemn and serious. He had very light blond hair but it looked silverfish-white more times than blond. He was a general of the Kingdom, but he was also Darien's personal bodyguard, protecting and watching out for the Prince when he needed it. He watched Darien grow up and had attached a bond with him. He would give his life for the prince, not only because it was his duty, but also because he loved him in his own way, as a father would love his son. Jadeite was about the same age as Darien but he was much more playful and lighthearted, the direct antithesis of Malachite. He had wavy sandy blond hair. He grew up with Darien and the two were best friends even if he was only a servant to his prince.   
The three walked into the restaurant, eager for some good food and entertainment. They were immediately brought to the upper level of the restaurant, where there were private rooms available for the higher officials and more prestigious (in other words, rich! $_$) customers.   
Darien sat down in his room, waiting for a manservant to come in with his the food that he ordered. He was hungry and thirsty from his journey and he needed to satiate his appetite. Malachite and Jadeite were sure to be hungry as well. A young servant came in quickly. He set the dishes down, bowed, and left the room as quietly and swiftly as he had entered.   
The three men seated and were about to eat when they heard a beautiful voice. Soft, harmonious, and sweet, she sang without nervousness or fear. Enraptured by the music, he went to the balcony, disregarding the delicious smells wafting from the food. He stood, watching the girl with the large blue eyes and flowing blond hair. Malachite and Jadeite looked at Darien and then each other, not believing that a lowly entertainer would capture the resilient Darien.   
A pompous officer of the government walked into the restaurant, showing off his wealth and power. The manager eagerly offered his assistance, groveling at his feet.   
"Lord Alexander, anything you need, anything at all, just let me know. I would be ever so happy to help," he said, while bowing down lowly to show his "respect."   
Waving the servant away with contempt, the Lord replied, "Just show me a good room and lots of wine." Walking to the stairs that led up to the private rooms, Alexander saw Serena. She was singing wonderfully and he wanted her for himself, not only for the singing, but for other reasons as well. (AN: *ahem*...I really don't think I need to explain it any further)  
He walked over to her confident that she wouldn't reject him. After all, he was a high government official. No one would dare to refuse him! He stopped in front of her, pleased with her beauty. He would have an enjoyable evening tonight, he thought to himself, grinning almost maliciously.   
"Come," he bade her. "I'll have you for the evening."   
"Ex-excuse me? I'm not quite sure I understand, my lord," Serena replied shakily. Her eyes widened in fear when she suddenly understood, seeing the intent in his eyes. "No...I'm just a lowly servant; an entertainer of music. Please, my lord..."   
He motioned with his hand for his guards. They came forth, grabbing her and pushing her up the stairs. She screamed, wishing that this were a dream.   
With panic, her father stood up, yelling for them to stop. He feebly fought back but they were much too strong. "Help, someone, please! Don't let them take my daughter!"   
The manager stepped forward, but not with any intentions of helping. "Don't worry. Your daughter is lucky to have caught Lord Alexander's attentions, old man. Let her be."   
The patrons stood back, watching the incident unfold. They didn't dare to say or do anything, for fear of the lord's wrath.   
Serena struggled, praying that they would change their minds and release her. "No, no! Please!" She screamed, as they pushed her forward from the corridor into his room. "No!"   
Darien, unable to hold himself back anymore, went to her aid. In a flurry of movements, he had knocked over the henchmen and was doing the same to the oncoming men. Serena stood in the corner, quivering in fear. She hoped that her dashing hero would not be inflicted of any pain, for she would not be able to bear the guilt. After all, it would be her fault, wouldn't it?   
Furious and affronted, Alexander faced the offending man. "How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am Lord Alexander! I will have you thrown into the dungeons for this!" he exclaimed, not knowing Darien's true identity.   
Darien's jaw ticked erratically, anger flowing throughout his veins. "I'm Prince Darien of the royal family. For your depraved and immoral behavior towards this young lady, I shall see to it that you are heavily punished," Darien threatened, disgusted at the poor excuse of a man in front of him. He had half a mind to beat him beyond recognition and then some but decided with better judgment not to. Instead, he swung back and punched Alexander in the eye.   
Cowering in trepidation and pain, he exclaimed, "Prince Darien!" Who would have imagined finding someone of such noble blood in a base, commoner-filled restaurant? Instead of surrendering, he grabbed Serena and threw her towards him, in hope that he could run away in the time that Darien recovered from the mild shock.   
Serena screamed as she was thrown against a hand muscled wall. He steadied her with a warm and gentle hand, afraid that he was going cause more harm to come to her.   
Opening her closed eyes after she was steadied, peered into her blue cerulean eyes. She gasped and backed away, realizing that it was Prince Darien who had saved her from a life of ultimate disgust and guilt.   
He stared back into her sky blue eyes, momentarily forgetting about Lord Alexander and his offense. "Are alright?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle the gentle creature.   
"Yes, my lord. Thank you saving my life. I don't know how I could ever repay you," Serena said and curtsied nervously.   
By then, Kenji appeared upstairs, breaking the spell that had woven itself around the two. "Prince Darien, thank you for saving my daughter, Serena. My life is in your debt."  
"No need," Darien said graciously. "I am just glad that I was here."  
Frustrated shouts reached up to their ears. "Who is going to pay for the damages here?" The manager demanded when they reached downstairs. "You," he pointed to Serena. "You're the caused of all this."   
Serena mutely surveyed the damages "she" had wreaked and felt guilty pangs. "I'm very sorry," she said almost inaudibly. "I'll pay for this somehow. I promise, I will.   
Darien took pity at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "I will pay. It was mostly my fault, after all." Taking several gold coins out of his pouch, he asked, " Will this be enough to cover it?"   
"Oh my prince, this is more than enough," he said but made no move to return the extra coins.   
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he repeated, the epitome of gentlemanliness. Bowing her head to show her respects, she softly replied yes.   
Jadeite and Malachite rushed down the stairs. "My lord! You should have left the menial tasks to us!" Their incessant nagging followed him as he regally walked out, a certain blond maiden named Serena stuck in his head.  
Serena's eyes followed him, her heart fluttering as she thought of her handsome prince.   
"Serena, you are still young and naïve. I don't want to disappoint you but he is a noble prince. He's not for the likes of us," Kenji said wisely but gently, for fear that his daughter had already developed a tender for him.   
"Of course, papa. I never thought otherwise," she said, trying ever so hard to cover her disappointment. Her father was right. A prince like him would never pay any more attention than necessary. She quietly started picking up the scattered dishes and food that reminded her of the terrifying earlier incident, while her father looked at her, almost worriedly.   
  
  
  



	4. A Loved One's Death

Plum Blossoming  
Chapter 3 - A Loved One's Death  
By: Lady Crescent Moon  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
AN: This story is taken from a Chinese movie series, called "mei hua san nong"(pinyin, for those of you who know what it means...). I'm not taking any credit for the creation of this story but it's so good that I decided to make a Serena/Darien fanfic out of it. Some parts might be changed, however. I decided to fill in, add, or change the story so that it made more sense to the story of Sailor Moon. Please bear with me if it doesn't make sense... ^.^   
AN2: In the beginning it might be kind of confusing but try to follow along. It'll be better later on in the story.  
AN3: "the instrument" is referred to one that comes from China. I really have no idea what the English translation of it is so I will just stick with "the instrument." I'm sorry that it sounds so funky but it'll have to do.   
AN4: In order to corporate "mei hua san nong" into a Sailor Moon universe, I have to adapt many things. Just think of it as a weird alternate reality.   
AN5: indicates thoughts  
  
If you haven't noticed, these messages are the same, each chapter...I'm too lazy to type up new ones! ^-^;;  
  
Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this fanfic. I'm glad that you guys like and I hope the chapters continue to live up to your expectations. Thanks again...^_^   
  
Chapter 3 - A Loved One's Death (if that's not a spoiler for this chapter, then I dunno what is!)  
~A few days later~  
*In old China, the color of mourning was white. They didn't wear black or any other color when a family member or relative died. The color white was then worn for a long time.  
  
  
  
What began as a beautiful day ended as a dreadful and anguished evening.   
Alexander walked towards the entrance of the bar. With every further step he took, he was reminded of the disgrace he felt after the humiliating incident. No one had ever dared to lift so much as a finger to him. He got what he wanted, and he wanted the girl. Nothing was going to stop him from getting her. Striding in, he walked directly towards her, this time giving her no chance to prepare for what was coming her way. He ordered his men to grab her and they did, without so much as a glance towards anyone else. They had a purpose and they were going to complete it.   
Serena shrieked, thrashing about. Her father shouted for them to let her go but it was futile. He ran after them, as they dragged her up the stairs. She cried out for him, begging for help. He tried to fight them away but to no avail. One got annoyed at the unceasing bother the old man was, and decided to rid him. He hit him, not caring that his opponent was older and weaker. Kenji struggled with him; his daughter's life was on the stake. He didn't dare to give up. Growling, the insolent man punched, too hard for Kenji to keep his balance. He fell backwards, falling down the stairs. His head snapped back, hitting one of the wooden steps. Landing on the bottom, he whispered his daughter's name before succumbing to the darkness.   
Serena screamed in horror, tears falling from her ashen face. "Papa! Papa! No!" She ran to him, gently shaking him. "Please wake up, papa!"  
Alexander and his henchmen stared at the broken man lying unconscious, almost guiltily. They had wanted to secure the lowly servant into their master's room, not kill an old man. Alexander ran, followed by the rest of his men, like the true cowards that they were. They left Serena sobbing over her father, with the onlookers.   
"Help," she cried. "Someone help, please."   
  
***  
  
Kenji laid on his deathbed, frail and feeble. His harsh breathing was the only sound in the austere and simple servant room. Serena rushed into the room, dried tears on her face. She struggled to be strong, but it was so difficult.   
"Papa, please, hold on. You can't die," she pleaded. "I have to find some way of getting money for a doctor. Just a few more days. Then, I'll get it. You'll be okay, papa. Please...don't leave me."  
Kenji opened his eyes, opaque and weary. "My darling daughter. Please forgive me. I tried..." He coughed severely, a dark red liquid ejecting from his mouth.   
"No." Serena whimpered. She took a clean white handkerchief and lightly covered his mouth. "Just rest. I'll try to get the doctor again." She was about to get up from his bedside, when she felt his hand on her wrist, holding her back.  
"I don't have much time, Serena. Please, listen," he faintly said. "You're not our real child. Ikuko and I found you in a valley years ago, when you were just a babe. We didn't have the heart to leave you there. "  
Serena stared at the only father she ever knew in shock and denial. "Papa, that can't be true. Please don't say that. I'm yours and mama's daughter! I'm yours! Papa," she sobbed. The only world that she ever knew was disintegrating before her eyes within seconds. She didn't know what to think, feel, or do.   
"Listen to me, Serena," Kenji said firmly. As much as he hated to admit that she was not his own blood, he felt she had to know the truth. "It's true. You captured our hearts from the beginning."   
She sobbed, not wanting to believe him but she knew her father would not kid about something so grave.   
"There is one thing that Ikuko and I never understood, however. You have a mark on your left shoulder."   
Serena's hand automatically touched her shoulder. She had seen it many times before but thought nothing of it. She cried silently, not daring to interrupt him.  
"It was there when we found you, and at first it was unrecognizable but we later realized that it was a plum blossom. We figured- " He stopped abruptly, a fit of cough wracking his injured body.   
"We figured you were special. That you were brought down from the angels themselves. Ikuko and I never could have a baby and we believed that they brought you to us." His eyes grew teary and hazy, lost in the memories of the past with his beloved. "We love you, Serena. Never forget that. Be...be happy, my sweet...daughter."   
Slowly, his eyes closed heavily, as if he couldn't bear to keep them open any longer. A small smile appeared on his face, a kind of smile that was only given to a lover. He finally met his loved one again through death, and this time, they would never part again.   
An anguished scream filled the room and echoed through out, her pain evident to all those who heard. "No... Don't leave me! Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"   
  
***  
  
The girl wore all white*, her face pallid and drained. Her father lay unmoving. His face still wore a smile, as if he died peacefully. Slowly, his body lowered into the ground. His grave, poorly constructed, was all that the girl could afford. She no longer had money and shelter. The money to bury her father was actually a portion of Melvin's savings, a friend she had found when she sang with her father in the restaurant. She had asked the manager for a small loan but he had refused.  
"I'm sorry," he had said. "I cannot pay you anything. I know it's a hard time for you but I am going to have to ask you to leave. My little restaurant cannot handle this kind of occurrences. If this keeps up, I will be out of business! Please, do not cause a scene. Gather your belongings and leave quietly."   
Turning away, he left her shaken and dazed. She had just lost someone she loved dearly and now this? It was all too much to handle; her legs wobbling from exhaustion and distress, she collapsed onto the hard ground, with no one left to care for her. No more tears left to cry, she only shuddered. She tried to be brave and strong, something that her father would have wanted her to be.   
Wet cheeks coaxed her from her reverie. The smell of dirt and flowers on the grave harshly reminded her that this wasn't a dream. It was deathly real, an irrevocable truth.   
  
  
Days later, Darien eagerly walked to the restaurant, with Jadeite and Malachite lagging behind. He was on the verge of skipping, something that he had not done since he was a small child. "Come on, you slowpokes! Can't you hurry it up?" he yelled to them.   
"Slow down, your highness!" Malachite said, speaking to him as if he was that young child again.   
"I know who you want to see," Jadeite said in a singsong voice. "I know who! I know who!"   
Darien put on a face of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about! I just want food! I'm hungry!" He hurriedly walked to the entrance of the restaurant, where it held the object of his thoughts.   
It was quiet and calm, not as it were a couple days ago. No beautiful voice singing, no boisterous crowd clapping along. He knew something was wrong. He grabbed the next manservant he saw. "The girl. Where is she?" Darien asked, grabbing his shirt.   
Quivering in fear, the servant was afraid to give the wrong answer. "S-she...she's not here any longer. Her father, Kenji, died just a few days ago and she's probably mourning him. The manager kicked her out right after Kenji's death. Really harsh, if you ask me."   
Darien's eyebrows drew in an angry furrow. He tightened his grip on the servant's shirt and looked like he was about to blow up.   
"But...you're not asking me." He quailed, afraid he was going to be hit.   
Malachite stepped in, not wanting Darien to do anything rash. Malachite knew Darien wouldn't hurt him an innocent stranger. But that stranger didn't.   
"What happened?" The now angry prince asked, his expressions fierce.   
Melvin gulped. "Lord Alexander came back. He wanted her, Serena. Kenji fought for her and one of his men punched him. He fell backwards and was severely injured."   
Growling, Darien barely controlled his fury. "Where is she?" he demanded.   
"I-I don't know. She buried her father somewhere nearby. I've heard from the customers that they've seen her on the streets, playing her father's instrument. They give her a few coins, but that's it. No one has the means or the money for anything more. That's all I know, m'lord."   
Releasing him, he commanded for Jadeite and Malachite to follow him. They were going to look for her.   
  
  
Serena sat on the cold ground, playing bleakly the instrument that her father had left behind when he left for heaven. She had no choice but to beg for money on a busy street. Her black writings stood out from its white surrounding, harsh and severe. Those that walked past her and were interested in what the writings had to say stopped from their busy tasks to do so. They would shake their heads and some threw one or two coins to convey their pity. She bowed her head partly to show her gratitude but mostly because she didn't want to see the people's pity and sympathy. She couldn't handle it, not when the emotions were still too raw. She swallowed a lump in the back of her throat. It sat there, refusing to move. Serena was afraid that she started crying, she wouldn't be able to stop.   
Many walked by. She didn't pay any notice to who they were and what they looked like. All she saw was the occasional coins thrown down. Mumbling thanks, she continued playing, not bothering to pick up the coins.   
A powerful rich lord walked by, his guards closely behind. He saw a pretty girl kneeling on the cold pavement and was eager to claim her. He thought she looked familiar but paid no attention. Her instrument looked familiar as well but then again, there were many of them floating around.   
"Hey, little lady. Don't be so sad," he said with a leer. "I'll take you home and cheer you right up." Throwing down a sack filled with coins, he wanted her in exchange for the money.   
Serena couldn't believe what the stranger was saying to her. She looked at the sack, then up for the first time that day, wanting to know who was speaking to her. "You!" she cried, disbelief and rage on her face. "It's all your fault! Give me back my papa! You took him from me! Give him back to me!"   
His face dawned in recognition. "It's you!"   
She got up and threw the sack at him. "Take your stinking money away! I don't want it! Get out of here!"   
"It wasn't my fault," Alexander insisted like a child. "It was your father's! He shouldn't have come after my guard like that!"   
Unable to control her rage anymore, she chased him, batting him with the instrument when he was within reach. "Give me back my dad! I hate you!"   
He ran, screeching whenever he was hit. "Help! Help! She's going to kill me!"   
A crowd formed around the commotion, curious as to what was happening. She chased him, not caring about the spectacle or the damages she was making.   
One of Alexander's men quickly stepped in. He grabbed her and she struggled in his arms, trying to break free. "Let me go! He killed my papa!" Irritated, he slapped her face callously.   
Darien came just in time to witness this cruel hit. He saw her crumble, her legs refusing to support her anymore. He ran, the fastest he had ever ran in his life, praying he would catch her. He reached her and grabbed her just as she was about to collapse.   
"Darien..." she whispered, when she fell into his arms. Darkness consumed her; exhaustion, starvation, and her overwrought state finally brought a toll on her.   
Gently, he handed her to Malachite. He had business to take care of...Alexander was going to pay...  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
